Ultimate SpiderMan: The Genesis Project
by tbsum4182
Summary: This is my story about how Peter Parker became SpiderMan. This is a completly orginal idea. Frist chapter entitled Awakening is now up. the frist chapter covers how PeterPark was transformed.


Ultimate Spider-Man: The Genesis Project  
Authors Note.  
Please note that I, the author of this book, do not own or have any rights to any of the Marvel © Characters other then which I make up. If you have any questions, complaints or anything regarding this FanFiction piece then please feel free to Email me at you  
- Phaser

Chapter 1: Awakening

Peter Parker slowly raised his hand and placed it on the glass that separated him from a collection of arachnids. The small spiders, no larger then a quarter, were scurrying around like they were on fire. One out of the dozens of spiders was in the top corner by it's self. It was all black with a small stripe of white on its back. The spider slowly watched the other spiders like they were its prey. Peter looked up at the sign next to the container it read "**West African Jumping Widow**".  
"Spiders are so creepy" said a voice from behind Peter. Peter turned around and saw Mary Jane.  
"Yeah they're pretty creepy" Peter said. What Peter actually thought was that they were fascinating, but didn't want to make Mary Jane think he was a geek.  
Mary Jane was beautiful. She was about 5'5" 115 pounds and long red hair. They were both in their sophomore year, just over 15.  
"Are you coming Pete?" She asked. Peter looked up and saw the rest of the class moving through the door to the next exhibit. He hurried to catch up just in time to hear the tour guide talking about the scientific process of the D.N.A alteration of the species of spiders.  
"Over two-hundred test subjects and only a handful of successes" said the tour guide.  
"One of the things the scientists have been working towards is a way of making the spiders have abilities that they can alter for one generation that will carry out throughout the rest of the spider's life span. Some of these abilities include jumping; crawling on almost every surface, super strength, and a type of "Sense" that will alert them when they're in danger. Yes?" She said as she saw Peters hand up.  
"Why is that one spider by it's self in the corner back there?" he asked curious about the strange behavior of the spider.  
"Well that's one of the successful test subjects. That spider has been detaching it's self from the group many times. It's always watching the group searching for the right target for prey. That's one of the side effects of the alteration it appears to think it's a predator. Now if you'll all follow me we'll move on to the next exhibit" she finished.  
Peter, fascinated by the pure genius of D.N.A alteration followed glumly.  
All of a sudden Peter felt very strange. He started shaking and his head started spinning out of control. He fell to the ground and everything went dark.

Slowly the light started to return to Peters vision. The first thing he saw was the wall of what looked like a retirement home. The walls were a pale green color that made him feel as if he were going to throw up. He tried to sit up to get a better view of the room, but a blinding pain in his head prevented him from moving. Everything on his body hurt, from his head to his eye lash felt like it was on fire. Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came in.  
"Welcome back Peter" said the doctor. The doctor was in his mid 40's and very tired looking. Worn out and grey he held a chart which he scanned over quickly.  
"Where am I?" Asked Peter wondering how, and why, he got to the hospital.  
"You are at the Queens Medical Center. You had a rather nasty little seizure back at the science center. Here take this pill it will make your head stop hurting." He held out his hand and in it was a small blue pill. Peter took the pill quickly and shoved it in his mouth with out bothering to take a sip of water first. The doctor turned around and started taking a needle and vial from the cart that was next to Peter's bed. The doctor measured out the right amount of fluid cleared it out.  
"This is a medicine that will help you feel better faster. If you don't mind I want you to roll up your sleeve so I can inject this." the doctor said. Peter did as he was asked and rolled up his sleeve.  
"This is only going to sting for a second…" said the doctor as he put the needle into Peters arm and injected the fluid. All of a sudden a warm sensation came over Peter's body, then out of nowhere extreme pain and blinding light kept him from thing straight.  
Peter grunted and started thrashing uncontrollably as the vitals on the monitor went sky high.  
"Oh my god what's happening!" yelled the doctor. He went to the door threw it open and started yelling down the hall.  
"I need a 132 stat!" he commanded. A nurse flew into the room with another needle. She automatically stuck the needle in Peters arm. They waited, and waited and yet the condition of Peter stayed the same. Then out of nowhere, he fell into a comma.  
"What just happened?" the doctor asked.  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" he yelled. The nurse looking frightened and confused looked up at the doctor, her eyes close to tears.  
"I'm not sure sir." She replied. The doctor walked towards the door, looked back then continued moving through the door, which he slammed shut.  
"Get me the man who is in control of the sedatives" he barked to the lady at the desk.  
"Right away sir." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed a 3 digit code.  
"_Paging Doctor Lector, Please report to the front desk. Doctor Lector please report to the front desk._" A tired looking man approached the front desk in a great hurry. Seeing the upset doctor's face he quickly became aware of the ambiance of the lobby.  
"Can I help you doctor…?" he asked wondering his name when seeing no I.D tag.  
"What the hell did you do to that poor kid?" said the doctor in a very angry voice.  
"I – I don't know what you mean" Lector stammered. The Doctor looking even more agitated snapped.  
"What did you put in the goddamn vial!" he shouted. Lectors face suddenly sunk in as he began to understand what was going on.  
"Show me the vial" said Lector. The doctor pulled out the vial which had no label.  
Lector took the vial and opened it slowly then he inspected the contents, he looked like he was about to faint.  
"That's not a sedative. That's the serum that we received yester day. The serum that was shipped form the Science Center." explained Doctor Lector. The other doctor looked more confused then angry now.  
"What does that mean though?" he questioned. Lector thought hard to find an answer.  
"I don't know. It hasn't been tested on humans yet. The effects could be disastrous, not to mention completely lethal." The other doctor turned towards the front desk.  
"I want 24/7 watch on Parker. No one is to leave the room unless to report a change in vitals or under my instruction. Understand?" The lady at the front desk already picking up the phone to dial the nurse's room said  
"Yes doctor I understand."

Peter's condition stayed the same for 2 days and 2 nights. Then on the morning of the 3rd day Peter awoke from his near lethal conditions. Trying hard to remember what happened; Peter could not recall what had gone on after he passed out in the Science Center. A vague familiar sense of the setting started to drip back into his memory.  
"What happened?" asked Peter barley able to speak. A doctor in the room replied  
"Why don't you tell me the last thing you remember" Peter; searching hard through his memory could just recall what happened in the Science Center.  
"Last thing I remember I was at the Science Center on a class trip, then I passed out and now I'm here." The doctor looked uneasy at the recall of events. The doctor started pacing around the small room looking like he was in deep thought.  
"Ok Peter. First of all, you had a seizure that was triggered by an overload of stimulation. After a little while here, you woke up perfectly fine besides a headache and pain in your body. I gave you a sedative that was supposed to help you relax, but it was mixed with a different serum which caused your vitals to sky rocket and you to go into a 3 day comma."  
Peter feeling overwhelmed by this information still had his mouth slightly open until a few seconds later. Sitting up more in his bed he closed his mouth and started to process what had happened.  
"So what exactly did this serum do?" he asked curious as to why it knocked him out for so long.  
"Well…You see were not sure" said the doctor looking ashamed. Again Peter tried to process this information. The doctor stopped pacing and looked at the floor for a second.  
"How are you feeling other then not being able to recall what happened?" he asked.  
"Alright…" replied Peter. But in fact Peter had never felt so good in his life. He felt as if he were on high. After a few minutes the doctor moved closer to Peter and said  
"I think I'll have to let you go then huh?" the doctor winked as if nothing had happened in the past 3 days and walked out side of the room where he shut the door, leaned against it and let out a very long sigh.  
"Parker is free to go" he said to the desk lady.

"Hey Pete how ya feeling?" Asked Mary Jane as Peter caught up and started walking with her.  
"I'm feeling…Great" he said with a big smile. In fact over the past 2 days of bed rest since his release from the hospital all he could think about was getting out side.  
"That's good. Hey we've got a trig test today so you better remember the stuff from last week" she said as they stood waiting for the bus. Peter wasn't worried everything he had forced him self to remember from last week's classes were even easier to remember now that he was out of the hospital. It was like he could see the answers on the chalk board as clearly as if he sat in the front row right now. In fact everything he had stored in his memory bank was that way, and he was loving it.  
As the bus pulled around the corner Peter got a sudden sense of uneasy. Almost like something was say to not get on the bus. Lost in his thoughts Peter didn't notice the bus come to a stop or the doors swing open.  
"You coming Pete?" asked Mary Jane from the top step. Peter snapped out of his daze and said  
"Yeah right behind you" Coming up the bus he wasn't worried about anything. Although there was a small nagging feeling in the back of his head, almost like he forgot something. _"Ugh I hate public buses. There's all types of weird things that happen on here"_ he though to him self. Then he heard a small _click_ing sound. Almost like the tick of a watch but sharper, more distinct. As Peter sat down next to Mary Jane, he the feeling in the back of his head started to get more annoying.  
"What's wrong Pete?" asked Mary Jane seeing the look of uneasiness in Peter's eyes.  
"Nothing, nothing just feeling a little weird" he said trying to make it so he didn't seem so pathetic. The _click_ing sound got a little louder every block or so until they made the final stop before they got to school. As a man in a dark sweatshirt with baggy jeans and shoes that seemed bigger then his head boarded the bus the clicking sound stopped and a type of buzz took over Peters mind. Everything in his body told him to stay away from the passenger. The man took a seat a few rows behind the bus driver staying to the inside of the seat. The way he looked at the driver and took uneasy glances at the people around him made Peter uneasy.  
Out of nowhere the man in the sweatshirt stood up and approached the bus driver.  
"Hey stay behind the yellow line" said the bus driver as he pointed up at the sign.  
The man whispered something in the bus driver's ear and pulled something out of his front pocket. Something, Shinny and silver. Then the bus driver redrew his hand to the steering wheel very quickly.  
"Alright, alright just don't hurt me." Said the bus driver in a low voice.  
"Did you hear that" said Peter to Mary Jane.  
"Hear what?" She replied looking confused. Peter looking at Mary Jane funny said  
"The driver seems uneasy" Mary Jane looked even more confused.  
"What ever Dr. Phil" then out of nowhere the bus swerved to the left sidewalk and the bus driver's head jerked and blood went all over the dashboard. Somebody in the front row's screamed. The man turned out to have a knife with him and he took over the bus.

"Oh my god the bus driver got killed!" said Mary Jane in a gasp.  
Every fiber in Peter's body told him to move, to get away from the bus. Then the bus made another violent jerk, this time toward the middle of the street. The bus just barley missed an oncoming taxi. As the bus took a corner at high speed the driver yelled  
"If I have to die, you're all coming with me!" Then the bus went right towards oil truck.  
Then Peter suddenly grabbed Mary Jane, Pushed the emergency door open, and jumped right out of the bus. Managing a rolling stop on the sidewalk. **  
BOOM!**  
The bus hit the building and blew up. The entire shockwave from the explosion sent windows flying and people being tossed around like rag dolls. A car got flipped over and that too exploded. **  
BOOM!  
**The second shockwave sent the already injured people fly again. Peter lay holding Mary Jane for what felt like an eternity. Then the sounds of sirens Fire trucks, Police cruisers, and Ambulances were racing towards the scene. Upon first sight it seemed as if a terrorist bombing had taken place.  
Peter slowly got up and offered his hand to Mary Jane.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. Mary Jane looking dazed but not seriously injured only nodded and took a glance around the scene of destruction. Mary Jane was about to speak when an EMT came over and brought them both to the ambulance.  
"We're going to have to take you both in for examination." Peter could only dread going back to the hospital so soon.  
"I think we'll be all right." He said to the EMT. Mary Jane nodded her head.  
"If you wish…" said the ETM. He then walked off to help some other people.  
Peter looked over at the police cruisers and saw the man that had the knife being handcuffed and put in the back seat.  
The tingling feeling in the back of Peters head faded into nothing. All that was left was a small dizziness from the tumble.  
"How did you know to pull us out of the door before the bus even turned?" asked Mary Jane while looking up at Peter with a weird expression on her face.  
"Just a feeling I guess" said Peter. He could not find the words to explain what he had felt in the events leading up to the crash.  
One of the police men came over and asked them where they were heading.  
"We were just on our way to school" said Mary Jane. The police noted this on a piece of paper, ripped it off and gave it to them. He looked a Peter and smiled.  
"If you two are all right you should go on over to school. Do you need a ride?"  
"No it's only a block from here." said Peter. As they started walking Mary Jane looked up at Peter and smiled. She looked like she wanted to say something.  
"You know you saved my life right?" she finally said. Peter looked at her and grinned.  
"Yeah I know." he said to her. Feeling slightly distracted they continued their walk to school. Just as the arrived the Peters watch read 7:50, 5 minutes late for the start of the day.  
As soon as they got inside the building they headed for their homeroom class which they shared. The teach asked why they were so late and Peter only smiled and handed the teacher the note. The teacher frowned and told them to sit down.  
The rest of the day felt like a dream. Like Peter was watching from within himself, but not as himself.  
As soon as the final bell rang Peter headed for the football field wanting to relax on the hillside and think about what had happened that day.  
When Peter got to the top of the small hill that separated the school from the field he saw a bunch of people on the field. Some of which he knew, Johnny Storm with his sister Sue Storm, and a few other of his class mates were already there.  
As Peter got closer he could here the heated debate of the two groups. On one side there were his friends, on the other were Flash Gordon and his gooneys and in the middle was Harry Osborne.  
Harry was a freshman and kids were always picking on him because he was small. He was really small; about 5'1" and 105 pounds. Not only was he small but his father owned a company called Ostech. Ostech is what the kid's called a failing company. His father (Norman Osborne) was the owner. He has never made a successful invention in his life.  
Harry was getting pushed around by Flash and his gooneys. Sue was yelling at them to stop and Johnny looked very angry.  
"What's going on here?" asked Peter, who was the oldest of his friends, and usually the most sensible. Sue looked at Peter in a desperate look of help.  
"Hey look it's the Parker dork. What's up nerd-boy?" said Flash. Flash Stopped pushing around Harry long enough for him to retreat behind Johnny who was much bigger then him.  
"Why don't you leave Harry alone and go screw your selves" said Peter, who would have never stood up to Flash, but was feeling oddly courageous at the moment.  
"Boohoo Petey-boy has an insult. You had better alert the papers HEADLINE 'Nerd boy makes desperate comeback!'" said flash. Peter took a step forward and stared down Flash.  
"What you looking at nerd-o?" Flash looked over at his gooney friends and they took a step forward. Peter looked at them and merely laughed at the weak gesture.  
"If you're gonna fight me, fight without your boy-toys to back you up." At that Flash got red in the face and took a swing at Peter.  
Time seemed to stand still as Peter lifted his left arm in an attempt to block Flash's arm. Not expecting that to work Peter raised his right arm to cover his face. Flash's hand completed contact and Flash cringed as he felt a pain raising up his right arm.  
Flash took another swing this time trying to hit Peter in the stomach. This time Peter Merely took a step to the left and dodged Flash's blow. As Peter stepped side ways he also stuck out his right foot, which tripped Flash to the ground. Flash rose quickly and sent a flurry of random blows at Peter, all of which he dodged. Finally Peter pushed Flash back and he flew 6 feet into his gooneys, which knocked them down.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Johnny, astounded at the blow that Peter dealt.  
"I-I'm not sure… I really didn't want to hurt him" replied Peter amazed at his strength.  
Flash got up and ran off toward the school. Sue turned toward Peter and gapped at him.  
"You might want to get out of here before Flash tells his mommy that 'Petey-boy' beat him up" sue finally said while laughing. Peter however, was NOT laughing.  
He started to walk off towards home and then ran. He ran as fast as he could, which he was amazed was very fast.

By the time he got half way home he wasn't even tired. He decided not to push him self and take a few shortcuts through the alleyways. As he came to the end of the first alley he noticed it was a dead end.  
"Shit…" he said to himself as he turned around. As he was turning around he noticed there was 3 guys advancing down the alleyway. The ugliest one, obliviously the leader,  
was twirling around a Switchblade knife.  
"Hey little boy, where's you're mommy?" he taunted. He reached his hand out and grabbed Peter by the shirt. His face got even uglier, if that was possible, and he said  
"I said is where your goddamn money?" He pushed Peter into the wall and he hit his head. One of the bigger guys held Peter by the throat and the other one punched him in the gut. The one holding him let go and Peter slid to the ground. Slowly Peter got up.  
"Leave me alone…" he said weakly. The leader laughed and backed up a little bit.  
Peter looked up slowly and grinned. The leader lost his stupid smile and said  
"What you smiling at boy?" he took a step forward and raised his hand like he was going to punch Peter.  
Peter had an idea, a very, very stupid idea but an idea nonetheless. Peter planted his right foot on the wall behind him and pushed hard. Peter launched himself at the leader and lifted his left knee, which hit the leader in the chin and sent him flipping over backwards.  
The first goon went to punch Peter but Peter was too fast and round house kicked him in the face, he went down hard. The last goon went to kick Peter but Peter was much smaller and faster. Peter jumped up about 5 feet in the air, and flipped over on to the goon's back. The goon grabbed Peter by the hair and slammed him over his head to the ground. Peter sprang back up easily and jumped again, this time planting his right foot on the goons head and jumped again. Peter flipped backward and landed feet above head, on the wall of the building.  
Peter felt very strange sticking upside down on the wall of the building. _  
"Oh well at least I have an advantage now"_ he thought as he kicked off the wall and elbowed the goon in the face. The goon went down hard with a bloody nose. All of the muggers were out cold.  
Peter exhilarated, placed his hand back on the wall, it stuck. He then placed his right foot, which also stuck. He pulled with his left arm and placed his left now. Peter Parker could climb walls.  
Peter tested his climbing all the way to the top of the wall he then placed his hand on the ledge and hoisted him self onto the building.

Peter was so amazed at being able to climb walls, beat up a gang of muggers, **_and _**predict bad things, that he almost forgot it was time for dinner. Almost.

As Peter lay in his bed thinking about all the different things that had happened since the Science Center the one thing that stuck in his mind was the question, the one question that had been nagging him ever since the bus incident. _What happened to me?_  
For Peter Parker, this day had not only been weird, it had changed his life forever.  
He was no longer a mere human. He was a Science Project with superhuman powers.  
_"This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Mary Jane"_  
And then, exhausted from the day, Peter Parker feel asleep as a new person.


End file.
